my journey
by ddrago07
Summary: this is a story of my journey what friends will i meet and what about team rocket what do they have up there sleeves my first fic go easy


My journey

This the journey of darren and his friends. As he goes on his quest to catch them all. He is from pallet town and so it begins.

"Darren wake up!" his mom calls from downstairs. Darren groggly wakes up then he realizes what today is and gets ready excitedly because today he starts his pokemon journey. As he runs downstairs he tries getting out the door by sneaking past his mom but she catches him and forces him to eat breakfest. "mom please i want to get going please?" darren begs. "not until you have had your breakfest" his mom says. so he quickly scarfs down his breakfest and is out the door.

He gets to professor Oaks lab, just as his friends jenna and todd get there. "About time you got here" his rival laughs. "my mom forced me to eat breakfest" Darren claims whichjust causes Todd to laugh louder. "dont listen to him darren his mommy probably packed his whole bag for him" jenna says,which makes todd's face turn red as he storms into the lab. Darren and Jenna follow him laughing there heads off.

"Welcome kids to your first day as trainers." "here i have three pokemon for you too have." "they are squirtle, bulbasaur,and charmander." professor oaks says.He points to the three pokeballs laying on the table. "you will each get one" "todd you can chose first" he says. "alright losers i choose bulbasaur" todd says. "yes the plant pokemon an easy one to train good choice todd"

"Jenna you can pick next " he says "alright then i choose squirtle " she says "good pick squirtle will be a good companion" he says "that means i get charmander yes " darren practically yells " thats right a very hard pokemon to train but a good one if you can good luck" he says.

As soon as they get out side darren is challenged by todd." Hey darren lets have a battle im gonna squash you right now hahaha" hes says

**_darrens pov_**

"alright lets do this im not gonna go down easily though" i proclaim "lets go charmander " "go bulbasaur"

" ok charmander lets start off with a growl" " bulbasaur return with a growl of your own" todd says

"charmander run up scratch him" i say " bulbasaur wait for the attack then dodge and attack with a tackle attack"

Bulbasaur tries to dodge it but gets scratched a little unfortunately for charmander he gets a tackle off slammimg him in the stomach

knocking him back till hes right in front of me. "charmander get up wait till he gets close and burn with your ember attack" "char char" "I dont think so bulbasaur back off and give him a leech seed" todd instructs his pokemon. "charmander burn up those seeds then jump and burn him up" i yell. the ember attack finishes off bulbasaur due to type disadvantage.

"Good job charmander return" i say "return bulbasaur nice try" todd says i walk over to him with my hand outstretch "good battle todd" he takes my hand and says "yea u got lucky this time but ill beat you next time" jenna walks over and gives me a high five. "nice battle darren you ready to go now" she says "yea im ready" i reply.

We start walking down the path i get thinking _this is gonna be lots a fun i cant wait till my first gym battle _while walking we notice a group of tough looking spearow picking on a little rattata. "lets help him" jenna yells "ok lets go charmander" " go squirtle" "squirtle bubble attack " charmander ember those birds" the birds scatter to reavel a battered and beaten rattata jenna walks over and picks it up.

"We have to get him to the pokemon center and quick" she yells " then lets get going " so we run to the pokemon center in Viridian city . We storm into the pokemon center. "stop running at once whats the problem" nurse joys yells " this rattata was attacked by a group of spearow" she says while showing joy the pokemon " we scared them off but not before they had done the damage" i add

"give it here ill do what i can" she says as nurse joy takes the pokemon from jenna "please save him nurse joy" jenna says "yea please nurse joy " i add "ill do my best " she says as she walks into the back.

**2 hours later**

" Heres rattata its all healed" nurse joys says as she walks out with rattata in her hands. All of the sudden rattata jumps out of her hands and into jenna's arms. "Do you want to come with me rattata" jenna says "rat rattata" " alright then" jenna says. As Jenna takes out a pokeball and sucks up the pokemon, "yes i have my first pokemon catch " jenna exclaims" "nice job jenna " i say "lets get going jenna"

**please read and review just no flames please thank you also this is my first fic so go easy**


End file.
